Fire and Ice: A Hermione x Lily Drabbles Collection
by The Feisty Rogue
Summary: 1. Trope: Bad girl/Good girl 2. Prompt: Slice of Life 3. Spy!AU
1. Fire and Ice

Granger Danger: Hermione/Lily

Trope: Bad girl/Good girl

Roald Dahl Golden Ticket

Room 120 Bananaberry scoopajelly - Write a pairing you've never written before.

 **Fire and Ice**

* * *

Hermione tilted her head back and exhaled, cigarette smoke curling on the icy breeze before drifting away. Taking another drag, she blew the next lungful into Evan's face, just to see what she'd do. Evans grimaced, but didn't step back.

" _You_ want a cig?" Hermione drawled sceptically.

Evans pinked, but nodded. "Yes please," she said, and extended her hand.

Hermione arched a brow, but slid the packet of Marlboro's over to her across the cool stones of the battlements. She rested a singled finger upon it when Evans reached for them.

"Up here, then," she said, with a jerk of her head. "Unless you're scared…"

Evans' eyes flashed, brilliant green against the fire of her hair, and she clambered up to sit next to Hermione, legs dangling off the edge of the castle. She withdrew a cigarette, and balanced it between her pursed lips.

Hermione crooked her finger, and Evan's leaned closer. She kissed the ends of their cigs together, their faces so close their noses could almost tough. "Breathe in," she mumbled around the stub of her own. Evans breathed, and the cigarette caught alight. She sucked in, and then promptly choked.

Hermione snorted with amusement, and leaned back. "First time?"

Evans glared at her. "No!" But there was a shifty look in her eyes that suggested she wasn't being entirely truthful.

"Whatever," Hermione said. She withdrew her wand, and tapped it against the stone they were sharing, renewing the heating charm she'd placed there half an hour before. Evans wriggled, then smiled appreciatively. It was a good look on her.

Below them, like little toys with their own minds, a group of lads messed about on the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione debated trying to flick her cigarette butt onto one of them, but decided it wasn't worth the effort, and simply Vanished it.

"Should have been a Ravenclaw," Hermione commented to Evans after a moment of watching them piss about. "Then you wouldn't have to deal with wankers like those lot."

Evans self-consciously ran her fingers over the red and gold of her tie. "They're alright," she argued, but there wasn't any real heat in it.

They sat in silence for a little while. Hermione enjoyed the tranquillity of it, the feeling of the crisp breeze against her face, and debated lighting up another cig. But she wanted to get down to the root of why Evans was up here, and so discarded that thought for later.

Evans had given up on her cigarette halfway through, and had discretely Vanished it. Hermione, however, had noticed. She always noticed.

Hermione tilted her head to the side, and eyed the other girl through lidded eyes.

"So, Evans, I know you know that I'm not stupid enough to believe that you're actually up here for the cigs… I can only assume that you've joined me for the pleasure of my company."

Evans twitched. "Call me Lily." It was a strange segue, but welcome nonetheless.

"Lily," Hermione purred. "Oh, I like that even more."

She twisted so that she was straddling the battlement, and yanked Lily closer, hands settling about her waist. Lily had freckles like constellations dotting across her nose and cheeks, but they were currently being hidden by her crimson blush.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Hermione whispered, entranced, and leaned forward, capturing the corner of Lily's mouth. Lily turned into the kiss with a sigh, and Hermione swiped her tongue along the plumpness of Lily's bottom lip, then gently nipped at it. Lily clutched at her, and Hermione chuckled, drawing away just far enough to tease.

Lily looked up at her, eyes bright. "Was that it?" she asked, and fluttered her eyelashes.

Hermione grinned, and leaned forward to kiss her again.

* * *

Word count: 622


	2. Stand a Little Taller

Written for:

QLFC Season 5 Round 9

Write about a known Quidditch Player

Beater's Bat: write about a bully

Prompts:

2\. (word) defeated

8\. (song) Stronger – Kelly Clarkson

10\. (emotion) disappointment

Granger Danger: Hermione/Lily

Prompt 10: Slice of Life

Roald Dahl Event

Room 287 - Rainbow Room - write a femslash romance

Stand a Little Taller

* * *

"You're nothing but a loser, Evans," Potter sneered. Lily turned up her nose at him, and walked away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he'd upset her.

"Yeah, what kind of woman likes other girls anyway?" Black hollered as she retreated. She cast her gaze down, disappointed at the ignorance shown by the wider Wizarding World. Why she'd thought they'd understand, and perhaps even respect her decision, she didn't know.

"Don't listen to them," Hermione said, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. "You're better than they are."

Lily wiped away an errant tear, angry at herself for crying. "Why were they so mean? I thought they were my friends – our friends."

Hermione laughed bitterly. "Because boys are mean. They never grow out of it – never. You just can't let their words hurt you, okay?"

That very moment, a bludger whistled past them. They both dodged, but it was a near miss. They turned to see Potter and Black laughing, with Black wielding his Beater's bat. He waved at them with false cheer.

"Asshole," Hermione muttered, even her hair frizzing with anger. "Fuck them, okay? We're the ones that are together. Potter can't have you, no matter how bitter he may be."

Lily bowed her head, defeated. "We're the anomaly here. We – us – we're not even accepted in the Muggle world."

"Not yet," Hermione murmured, in that peculiar way of hers. "We will be."

She sounded so certain, so sure, that Lily allowed herself to hope, just a little.

"And," Hermione said fiercely, turning to her, "I'm a firm believer of what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Feeling brave, Lily slipped her hand into Hermione's, whose smile lit up her chocolate brown eyes.

"Come on," Hermione said. "Let's go back to the library. I've still got three inches to write on the properties of moonstone."

* * *

Lily was inspecting Honeydukes' new line of chocolates when someone barged into her, sending her toppling into the display.

"Dykes," Black hissed, then smirked as he slipped out the door.

"Oh, no! What's all this?" Mrs. Honeyduke cried. The carefully charmed chocolate sculptures had tumbled to the floor with her, and lay in broken pieces. "Are you hurt?" she tutted. "What a mess!"

Lily picked herself up carefully. "I'm so sorry," she said. She was bruised, but nothing was broken. Mrs. Honeyduke fussed over her, healing the odd scratch, but nothing was more wounded than Lily's feelings.

Hermione was standing by the door. Her eyes were glittering with fury, and her wand was in her hand.

"I really am sorry," Lily repeated, casting Hermione an anxious glance.

"Oh, it's alright deary, as long as you're okay," Mrs. Honeyduke said with a sigh. She began reassembling the display, and Lily slipped away from her.

"Hermione," she hissed. "Don't!"

"Are you alright?" Hermione glanced over her, then looked back outside. Across the road was Sirius Black, laughing with Potter and his cronies. "That vile piece of scum…"

She stormed out, Lily hot on her heels.

"Black!" Hermione bellowed. "If you touch my girlfriend again…"

"You'll what?" Black snorted. "Punch me? Oh wait – it's her kitty you'd rather-"

There was a flash of light, and then a loud bang. Black was hurled through the air. He collided with the wall of the Three Broomsticks, a loud snap sounding as something broke.

"I hope you've broken your neck!" Hermione screamed. "You ignorant, homophobic ARSE!"

Black groaned as he pushed himself to his feet, cradling his left arm. He drew his wand, but Hermione was faster. She disarmed him wordlessly, and he was blasted into the wall once more. Then she spun, turning to Potter and Pettigrew.

"Well?" she dared them, her eyes flashing. Lily had never loved her more.

Pettigrew squeaked and ran, but Potter tried to curse her. Hermione shielded, and then with a flick of her wand petrified him. He toppled to the floor with a thunk.

"Accio," Lily called, summoning his wand. She turned to Hermione with a grin. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks," Hermione said. "Let's go give their wands to Professor McGonagall. We'll see if Potter'll still keep his Head Boy badge after this." Her smile was vicious and smugly satisfied.

* * *

Potter and Black were sitting in the corner of the Common Room, peering over a piece of parchment, no doubt plotting something. They would occasionally glare over at Hermione and Lily, but they didn't dare do anything to them, not after their last attempt had won them detention, a loss of 100 points and the enmity of the entire House.

"This book is useless," Hermione muttered. She was hunched over their potions text, scrawling on it in black ink. "Who ever thought crushed viper fangs would make ForgetMeNot stronger?"

Lily smiled. The moment was bittersweet, for it faintly reminded her of a time when it had been another friend she'd been sitting with, puzzling over potions. But Severus had not been her friend in a long time, and for that she had no regrets.

There was a smear of ink on 'Mione's cheek, and her face was scrunched up in concentration. Her hair, usually wild, messy and free, had been gathered over one shoulder, and she absently tugged at it with her spare hand as she chewed on the end of her quill.

"You're beautiful," Lily said, suddenly overcome with emotion. "Beautiful and clever and… I love you."

Hermione looked up, her eyes soft, and gleaming with joy. "I love you too," she said quietly enough that no one else could hear.

Lily leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. Distantly, she could hear Black retching at his apparent 'disgust'. Instead of shrinking back, she sat up straighter, taller, and stronger.

"Let's give them a real show, shall we?" Hermione asked, a mischievous smirk upon her lips. One of her hands cupped Lily's face, and then drew her in so that their lips brushed together. Electricity buzzed through Lily's veins at the thought they were in the Common Room where anyone could see. Defiantly, she shifted closer, stroking her hands through Hermione's curly locks.

When they drew apart, she was breathless and beaming. Furtively, she glanced around, but no one had seemed to really notice, or care.

"See?" Hermione said. "Look at you. You're a fighter. Don't ever let anybody get you down, okay?"

Lily blushed and clasped Hermione's hand in her own. "How could I?" she asked, "when I have you?"

Word count: 1079


	3. Attitude

Song Lyrics Challenge

21\. London girl with an attitude

Granger Danger

12\. Spy!AU

Assignment #5

Muggle Music Extra Credit - Spy!AU

Gobstones

Gold Stone - Secrets, Accuracy 4. Dire, Power 6. Blank Space, Technique 5. Post Office

Writing Club

Chic Spy Day - Spy!AU

Around the World in 31 Days

60\. First Kiss

 **Attitude**

* * *

Lily, dressed in a smart suit and jacket, bulletproof, of course, navy with cream satin top beneath, was reclining against a wall, casually gazing at her assignment, the glasses she wore recording footage at a rate of 24 frames per second.

Her assignment wasn't hard on the eyes. Perhaps the bushy brown hair was a smidge wild, but her chocolate brown eyes, her arse in those jeans and her perfect smile made up for any imperfections.

She was Hermione Granger, associated with a terror group that Lily knew nothing about, not for her lack of investigation. However, the tip-off had come straight from the Prime Minister's PA, and wasn't something that the Kingsman could exactly ignore.

Granger was sitting in a café, drinking coffee as if it was the first time it had ever touched her lips. She'd occasionally lick them, and Lily tried to resist mimicking the gesture. As much as she reminded herself that physical attraction was a natural aid to her job, she did her best not to act upon it.

Eventually Granger left her table, leaving an ample tip, and strode toward the local post office. Lily loitered outside, and lit a cig, in dire need of one, and took a deep drag. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the temporary euphoria. Granger would doubtless be a few more minutes.

Lily smoked, waiting, vaguely disgusted by her addiction, but not enough to give it up. It relaxed her, and she rolled her shoulders with a sigh, although when she flicked away the cigarette butt to the ground, she eyed it with disdain. Another piece of litter in London's streets, and no one to blame but herself, and this damn assignment. She snorted, and stepped away from it to perch upon a bollard, withdrawing a dummy phone that she pretended to text upon.

Granger left the post office, a parcel in her hand. She walked with purpose toward Hammersmith, and as the crowd thinned, it became increasingly difficult for Lily to follow her discretely. Granger's instincts were exemplary, and she paused several times, spinning without warning in an attempt to catch Lily out. It would have worked, if Lily herself wasn't so skilled in espionage. In the end it only served to make her more suspicious of Granger. She did drop back about a block, and called in back up, as it seemed it would be necessary.

Granger disappeared into an alley off the main street, and Lily grimaced, speeding up despite her heels. She turned the corner, withdrawing another cigarette as an excuse as to why she'd have to stop.

The alley was empty, and a quick glance about showed no obvious escape routes. There were also no CCTV cameras, and Lily wasted half an hour trying to find a secret passage where there were obviously none, at least that she could find. She smoked three cigarettes in that time, and felt no shame, merely anger. Where the fuck had Granger gone?

"Looking for me?"

Lily didn't jump, for she was too well trained, but she twisted, backing herself up against a wall.

Granger was standing in the entrance to the alley, a smirk upon her face. Her eyes were bright, hand cocked upon hip.

Lily took a deep breath.

"Perhaps." She ran a hand through her hair and arched a brow. "What's it to you?"

Granger grinned. One of her hands settled upon her hip as if she carried a weapon, but all that Lily could see was a thin stick attached to her waist, a strange accessory.

"Nothing of importance," Granger replied, smirking. "Only, I wouldn't mind if you were."

Lily blinked. She eyed Granger again, then shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't… but I could be persuaded."

Granger grinned wickedly, her eyes gleaming. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Granger surged forward, and planted a kiss on Lily's lips. Lily gasped into it, and then decided that she liked it very much.

Perhaps her assignment would be worth it in the end.

* * *

Word count: 660


End file.
